In the Bleak Midwinter
by NotHardlyCharlotte
Summary: He'd failed to realize, much to his dismay, that the case in fact occurred in a church, a cathedral to be exact, and literally every surface depicted some sort of festive reminder of his predicament. It was Christmas. Three-Part. MaiXNaru if you squint
1. Chapter 1

Happy Nondenominational holidays everyone! This is a three-part story, very short, a little angst-y, but I liked it. But I'll keep this note short.

Spoilers (duh): This takes place during and after Silent Christmas, so if you haven't seen that episode, sorry! Plus, normal spoilers for the series in general.

**Warnings: **Contains a few curse words, and Naru is a little OOC, but it should be apparent why. If not, then I have failed. Whoops.

Disclaimer: I'm not nearly creative enough to have come up with the brilliant man we know as Naru.

* * *

"Take it down."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and he could see the retort bubbling on her tongue. It was almost enough to make him smile. He'd at least smirk, normally, but not today. He couldn't handle it today. The door opened thankfully, cutting off her disappointment before it really bloomed.

"Masako?" He'd never understand the pleasant surprise with which Mai greeted the celebrity. Their mutual animosity was obvious, yet even at odds she managed to act kindly and civilly (for the most part). She was a baffling creature, that was certain.

He sort of tuned them out, turning away when Mai gave him a pointed look. He'd let her have the tree. But he sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it. The others invaded, one after the other, insisting on a party or some other such nonsense, and he just barely resisted the urge to pinch his nose. Maybe cry, but he hadn't done that since he was an infant. There was hardly a reason to start now.

Except there was.

He could feel Lin's gaze on the back of his head. _Not now._

Amid the warm chatter, he slipped into his mind, escaped in the citations and avoided lakes and cars with all of his concentration. She was too much like him. Too sunny. Too many sparks in her eyes. For God's sake, she even decorated the damn tree like him, haphazardly, the ornaments jauntily placed with little consideration of size, color, or shape. She had three blue ones next to each other, all different shades, too close but it was charming. He rubbed at his temple forlornly. So much for escaping.

When John entered, case in hand, Oliver let himself be impulsive for once. He took the case after only half-listening to the details, while Lin kept up his analytical stare. No one seemed to question it, but then he'd given them no reason to do so. It was extraordinary, the level of faith these complete strangers put in him.

And they didn't even know his name.

"Noll," Lin began warningly when they were alone in the van, waiting for Mai (she was always late) to stop chasing snowflakes.

"Lin," he half-mocked, looking out the window to his assistant, willing her to miraculously mature so he wouldn't have to deal with his bodyguard or his disturbing omniscience. For once, she complied, and he thought it was typical of Mai to respond to an unconscious demand.

"I'm so excited," she declared, punctuating her unrestrained energy with the slamming door. Lin looked to the road as she began her ceaseless chatter. Oliver didn't mind it today.

He'd thought, hoped, _prayed_ the case would be a distraction. But he'd failed to realize, much to his dismay, that it in fact occurred in a church, a cathedral to be exact, and literally every surface depicted some sort of festive reminder of his predicament.

The little paper wreaths taped to the door, the candles lit at the altars, the soft, sweet sound of Mai's voice as she hummed a plump baby to sleep.

It was Christmas.

And _Gene wasn't there._

* * *

I kid you not, this document on my computer was actually called poornaru. BUT worry not, Mai comes to the rescue in part 2! Also, Naru is a little (a lot) grief stricken so...blame his OOC-ness on that.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Same warnings and such apply.

Quick note: They are speaking English in this chapter, because no one else is around.

* * *

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. The case was over. Finally. As amusing as it had been to watch Lin cower at the sight of childlike attentions, there were only so many emotions and carols he could handle before he burned out.

And he did burn out.

They'd dropped Mai off at her house by 2 AM (literally, as she'd fallen asleep during the ride and not even poking her with the spine of his book had managed to wake her), but he'd had no desire to head back to the western-style hotel, the halls bedecked and the staff cheery. Back at the office, Lin had retreated behind his door, and Oliver went right for one of the couches, too exhausted to even attempt reading. It had been a disgustingly emotional day.

"Noll." Lin was towering over the couch, leaning over him like some dark, overbearing version of a guardian angel. A guardian angel with a permanent scowl and a less than delicate way about him. He managed a half-grunt, half-sigh in reply.

"Noll, check your desk. I believe Taniyama has left a gift for you as well."

The idea of opening a gift had his stomach turning and his mind sifting through the years unbidden. _Noll, open mine first!_ When they were eight, and Gene had to practically shove the overtly colorful packages into his hands._ All you got were books, idiot scientist. _Thirteen, and Martin had done most of the shopping._ I'm older, of course I get more presents, _he'd teased before dropping a heavy box into his lap, _Happy Christmas, little brother. _The last time they'd stayed up together until midnight as they did every year, laying under the tree to watch the light refract off the ornaments, Gene plucking the book from his hands and insisting they enjoy the moment.

He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to sleep, or read, or shut down. A distraction, that's what he needed. One that had nothing to do with this damnable holiday. It was then that he noticed something glittering from Lin's hand, a yin-yang sign, crafted from glass and dangling by a black silk ribbon.

"An ornament for the tree, I believe," the older man explained unnecessarily, holding the trinket up to the light with a fond smirk, "I wonder what she got you?"

"She shouldn't be wasting her money on us," he grumbled as he rolled off the couch after a long moment's deliberation. Lin (thankfully) said nothing while he appraised his charge, chuckling with a little too much mirth given the circumstance. Oliver had hoped, if anyone would allow it, Lin of all people would turn the other cheek to his sulking. Evidently not.

"It's only a waste if you don't accept it, Noll."

But he was already in his office, inching towards the desk as if it would explode if he moved too quickly. Staring at the neatly wrapped package resting innocuously atop a stack of files. A small card hung from the bow. After some exploratory prodding, he deemed it safe to engage while blaming his irrational suspicion on a combination of sleep deprivation and grief.

The card was handwritten, he realized, recognizing her comparatively graceful calligraphy that spelled the words 'Merry Christmas!' and wondering how she managed to _write_ cheerfully too. There was another symbol, one that seemed to be written with more care than the others. Reverent in its meticulous shaping. He couldn't help but be impressed, even if he couldn't identify the meaning of said symbol. He'd have to ask her tomorrow. Or Lin, that worked as well.

He faced the wrapping paper with some trepidation, carefully tearing along the seams until a small, naked box sat in his hand. Now to open it, if he could find the will. He was suddenly very tired.

But he was curious too. Lifting the lid, he peaked inside.

There were two offerings, nestled in tissue paper and winking beneath his lamplight. One a small ornament, in the shape of a cartoonish ghost, its face two black rhinestones and a gaping mouth. If he were another man, he'd almost call it….cute. At the very least, it was very, very _Mai._

The next was a Polaroid, a little dark from poor lighting, but the angle was nice, and he wondered who'd been the photographer. The team at midnight mass, heads bowed as Father Toujo led the prayer, down the line so he could see each face staggered one after the other, including his own. But he was focused on the one right next to his, the soft features and gentle smile. He suddenly wished her eyes had been open, like his were.

Lin was standing in the doorway. "Should we get her something?"

He didn't look up from the picture, his fingers skimming along the profile of each face absentmindedly. Some feeling had settled over him, something like calm, or maybe peace, but either way he felt as if he could breathe again. The turbulence in his mind came to a hush.

"Yes," he whispered, and even if it was irrational he was afraid of shattering the tenuous grip he had on tranquility, "we should."

Lin nodded and turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas, Lin." The words didn't burn as much as he thought they would.

"Merry Christmas, Noll."

* * *

Lin secretly loves Mai like a daughter, I know it. And Noll just loves her.

Hope you enjoyed Part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Same warnings and such apply.

* * *

Mai tried valiantly to sneak in late that morning. She didn't actively celebrate Christmas, so Naru hadn't given her the day off. Not that she minded. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be. That said, she'd prefer not to get chewed out on such a happy holiday.

No such luck. "Mai, you're late."

"I'm sorry! We got back so late last night, so I slept through my alarm," she called back as she quickly threw her coat in the closet, darting towards his office door. His _open _door. And he was standing in the doorway, looking distinctly _not_ pissed. He was almost….smiling? He could be possessed. She'd have to check.

"Naru, when's my birthday?"

"July 3rd, but that's beside the point," he answered shortly, brow furrowed. Her suspicion doubled.

"How'd you know that?" She'd never told him, never had a reason to.

"It's in your employee file." He smirked when she blushed. Duh. "Now if you're done asking pointless questions, come here."

She still had the feeling she was wandering into a very pretty trap. Naru wasn't acting much like himself at all. Maybe he was just luring her into a false sense of security before he verbally demolished her. That seemed like something he'd do. So she inched closer warily, not even rushing when he openly huffed in impatience. When she was less than a foot away from him, she shut her eyes in preparation.

Only to open them at the feel of something soft on the back of her neck. "Try to keep warm, Mai. I can't afford to pay you for sick leave."

Mai didn't really hear what he'd said. She was too busy staring at the deep blue fabric draped across her shoulders. A scarf, she realized belatedly, a cashmere scarf. And from the feel of it, probably an expensive one at that.

"Naru, I can't ac—."

"Merry Christmas, Mai," he interrupted softly, his fingers toying with fringe at the end of the scarf, which she noted at the back of her mind was nearly same color as his eyes. But Mai barely noticed it, would've blushed if she had. He was _smiling._ Barely an upturn of his lips but he was actually _smiling._

He was breathtaking.

"Merry Christmas, Naru," she chirped numbly, unaware of the flush creeping along her cheekbones. He nodded once and disappeared behind his door, leaving Mai wondering if this weren't all some elaborate dream.

When she found a watch with a green leather strap from Lin-san, she was half-convinced she'd gone crazy and was hallucinating. Maybe she was still possessed by Kenji and this was her consciousness making up for her lost reality.

"Weirdest Christmas ever," she mumbled to herself before setting to work with filing, hoping she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

* * *

Naru is so inadvertently sweet, all the time.

On a more personal note...

I wish you all a wonderful New Year, and I hope you know how much I appreciate all of you readers and reviewers, and how much joy you bring me and other writers everyday. Your encouragement and advice really keeps me going. So thank you on behalf of all the writers and myself, and happy holidays!


End file.
